Outsider heir
by The Thinker2
Summary: Do you remember the stories about magic users and strange beings from beyond the stars? Remember how your parents said that they weren't real. Well, they were wrong.


**A/N**

Ok, ok, ok. I know that some of you are slightly confused but I took this down to work on it because it was a little rushed and because I have an idea to make this a crossover in the sequel with another story that has yet to be written. My friend and I have come up with some excellent ideas over the past few months but this one stuck out. So while I write this my friend will be writing another story that when done will cross with this one. Until next time

Aal drem los hio pah.

* * *

One starry and still night in the dessert a light races across the land disturbing all that it passes. Upon closer inspection it appears to be a man wearing nothing but a grey shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans riding a cobalt motorcycle. As the rider and the two wheeled vehicle race through the desert a thunder clap is heard and then a huge object desecrates the road in front of him.

He comes to a screeching halt a few yards from the crater where the object crashed. As the rider removes his helmet and dismounts the motorcycle he stands back as the vehicle changes, metal plates shifting and gears whirring, into a 15 foot tall robotic being. The titan morphs its' hands into a pair of what appear to be weapons of some sort and points them at the crashed object. The titan and its' smaller organic friend decend into the crater together and towards the mysterious object.

As the two draw closer to the object they see that it is made of a strange metal. As they continue their approach a panel falls away from the strange object and a creature unlike any either has ever seen falls out. The two halt their approach to stare at the creature. As they stare the creature starts to seize and so the rider runs over to it to assess the situation. Upon reaching the creature he attempts to check its heart rate. As he does that a strange glow appears around the creature and it promptly explodes. The Titan runs up to its human friend and tries to get him to speak to it.

"JACK!" shouts the robotic titan as it runs up to the human.

"Jack. Jack. Come on partner wake up"

'No response'

"No, no, no, Jack come on wake up!"

Still no response. It puts its' fingers to its' temple

"Ratchet, Jacks down I need an emergency ground bridge stat"

* * *

"By the All-spark Arcee!, what happened?" Asked a husky red and white robotic titan to a cobalt one as it came through a blue-green vortex of light holding a small form in its hands.

"We were just riding along and then...then..." the one called Arcee falls to its knees and begins to stroke the hair of the small form in its arms.

The husky one rushes over and takes the form from Arcee and then quickly rushes over to a grouping of equipment to set the figure down on a hard metal table.

"Arcee, I can't treat him if I don't know how he was injured. Explain what happened to him,"

"We...were just riding along having a relaxing conversation when an object crashed into the road just ahead of us. I stopped and when he got off I stood up and drew my blasters in case there was any threat. Then We cautiously descended into the crater the thing had made," She spares a long glance at where Jack lay,

"Upon closer inspection it turned out to be some sort of craft, of a make that is not cybertronian," Arcee takes a deep breath, "As we got closer a panel fell off of the thing and a creature fell out of the hole left by the panel, when the creature seemed to be going into a shock Jack ran over and attempted to help it. But then it...it..."

"It what? Arcee what did it do?!" asked the husky titan with urgency

"It exploded!" shouted Arcee as it fell to its knees and seemed to cry.

"WHAT!" shouted the red and white titan

"It just...exploded. And after that Jack just laid on the ground. Not moving no matter how hard I tried to get him to respond. He just...just...lay there" She stared at where Jack layed on the med table hooked up to all the equipment that monitored his vitals.

* * *

That night as the two titans watched over the injured human, Jack, a strange golden glow appeared around the edges of his form. No one seemed to notice till all the medical alarms on the equipment started going off. As the two titans rushed to see what was wrong and if they could do anything about it, the human began to glow more and more until they had to avert their eyes from the intensity of the light. When the light died and they their eyes they didn't see a human laying on the table anymore but instead saw a crystal just big enough to see.


End file.
